


Harsh Reality - A Wish Fulfilled

by Duochanfan



Series: Harsh Reality [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of Harry's birthday wish has come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Reality - A Wish Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> I do hope that you will enjoy the last of the one shots before I post the sequel next Wednesday, it will be called Shifted Reality thanks to TyanataDraven for the suggestion!
> 
> You may have noticed that I have only updated this. At the moment looking at the screen hurts my eyes. So only one up today.

**Harsh Reality - A Wish Fulfilled**

Harry looked out of the window to the grounds of Malfoy Manor. His dad had sent him there in the early hours of the morning. Bleary eyed and still half asleep he went through the floo and Lucius had quickly put him to bed. Now he was awake and had been for a couple of hours. He had breakfast in his room. Harry looked up at the door as it opened. Harry smiled as Lucius walked into the room.

"Hello Uncle Lucius," Harry greeted him with a smile as he stood up from the window seat.

"Afternoon Harry," he said back as he walked into the room, "Sorry about not having anything fun for us to do, I had a little work to finish," he added softly.

"That's okay," he smiled to him, "I know Draco was looking forward to going to Paris with Aunt Cissa, and I know you were staying behind so you could do some work," he nodded.

Lucius chuckled, "Guess Draco was telling you all about it," he said.

"Yes," he nodded back, and then his asked him, "Have you heard anything?"

Lucius nodded, a soft smile on his face, "I have, so come on," he said as he held out a hand and waited for Harry to take it.

Harry took the hand and the two of them walked out of the room and down to Lucius' study and used the floo. It wasn't long before they were standing outside of a room in St Mungo's. Harry felt a little nervous and scared as he looked to the door. Lucius smiled to him and knelt down.

"There is nothing to be scared of Harry," he said softly, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled a little and nodded, "I know, what if…" he was cut off as he saw Lucius shaking his head.

"You will be fine," he told him as he hugged him tightly for a moment and then stood up. He opened the door and peaked inside, he smiled to the couple and then opened the door fully and gently pushed Harry into the room, closing the door and leaving the family to themselves for a bit. Lucius would be informing their friends of the news as soon as he returned home, he would be back to collect Harry, as he would be staying one more night before going home. Lucius couldn't help the little smile on his face as he walked away, Narcissa was going to be a little upset that she missed being here.

Harry smiled as he looked to his parents. His dad was sitting at the head of the bed, an arm around his wife. Harry's smiled widened as he started walking towards them. Tiberius smiled to him and as soon as he reached the bed he picked him up and settled him on his lap.

"Harry," Marge said softly as she looked to him, "I want you to meet your baby brother, Mathew Tiberius Malfoy," she told him, a smile on her face as she moved the little bundle in her arms around, so Harry could see him properly.

"Hello little brother," Harry whispered quietly. Startling blue eyes opened and locked onto the bright green. Harry's smile became wider as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Mathew's forehead, "I'll protect you and keep you safe, Mattie," he said solemnly he said, as though sealing a promise.

On Mathew's forehead was a light mark in the shape of Harry's lips. It glowed brightly and then a flash of light filled the room, causing Marge and Tiberius to close their eyes. When they opened them again, the mark was no longer there, but they could both feel the protective magic that was now surrounding their youngest son. They looked to each other and then smiled, it was the same feel as was around Harry. Harry had extended his mothers protective magic to surround his baby brother as well.

Harry looked to them both for a moment as he said softly, "You know the day you both got married, you asked me about my wish."

"Yes, we remember," Marge said softly, as the two look to their eldest son.

"I asked for Tiberius to be my dad, and for the two of you to get married, and I asked for a little brother or a little sister," he told them both, as he then went back to watching his baby brother in fascination.

Tiberius chuckled, "It is a wonderful wish," he said as Marge nodded in agreement.

"That it is," she agreed softly as she kissed Harry's forehead, much like he had done to his little brother moments ago.

"Good," he nodded as he reached out a hand and waited for a moment as Mathew's free hand reached out a little and tiny fingers wrapped around one of Harry's larger ones. Harry giggled a little and smiled leaning against his father as he watched his baby brother go back to sleep, tightening his grip on his big brothers finger.

Tiberius and Marge had to wonder a little, as they watched the two interact, if Harry's wish helped things move that little bit faster between the two of them. It hadn't even been a year and a half since the two of them had gone on their first date together. Though it didn't matter to either of them if it had helped things along. They had two handsome and wonderful sons, and a family that neither of them had thought they would ever have. They knew in a way they had to thank Harry's appearance in their lives for that, and maybe a little thanks to a birthday wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I do hope that you have enjoyed this little one shot. I am actually really nervous about the sequel and what you will all think of it, so I do hope that you will enjoy that when it goes up next week!


End file.
